ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie Love
Melanie Love / Cure Lemonade is one of the main characters of Yes! PreCure 5 ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Melanie managed to survive The Decimation along with some of the PreCures, but is horrified to witness the disintegration of half of the PreCure roster. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with the remaining PreCures and members of The 88 Squad, The Avengers, The Reservoir Bots, & Their Allies, go back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones and create a new Infinity Gauntlet to bring everyone back to life. She, along with some PreCures, goes with IG-86, Thor, and Rocket Raccoons' team to Asgard in 2013, where they retrieve the reality stone from Jane Foster. After Bruce Banner / Hulk snaps his fingers with the new Infinity Gauntlet, created by Banner, Tony Stark, and Rocket, and successfully resurrects everyone who perished in The Decimation, Melanie later joins the heroes and the resurrected heroes in fighting off Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Urara Kasugano. *During the 5 year time gap of ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, she became a famous actress due to her busy lifestyle outside of PreCure life. In reality, it was hoping to let out the PTSD of losing her best friends in The Decimation. *Like her friend Nicole Olivera, she has a love for food, which can sometimes be a distraction even if it serves as power-ups. *Her boyfriend is Samuel "Syrup" Adams. Gallery MelanieLove1.jpg|Melanie's casual outfit #2 MelanieLove4.png|Melanie's casual outfit as of 2023 (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)